


All the love

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't stop writing fluff!!!</p><p>(NB disclaimer - this is all fiction and I don't know/own any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All the love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing fluff!!!
> 
> (NB disclaimer - this is all fiction and I don't know/own any of the characters.

The clock ticking was annoying him beyond belief but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He should put the damn clock in the spare bedroom. Without Louis here it was too loud. Harry clutched the envelope to his chest, his hands were getting clammy. Five minutes away, Louis had said … surely that was ages ago?

The front door slamming shut and shoes being kicked off made Harry jump.

“Haz! Traffic was crap, where are you?” 

Harry could hear Louis running up the stairs, he never walked – always ran around the house like an excitable puppy. Harry couldn’t hear the ticking clock anymore.

Louis stopped at the door to their room. His hair was windswept and fluffed around his face, his blue eyes warm and soft as they met Harry’s.

“Haz … why are you just sitting on the bed in the dark love?” Louis came over and sat next to him. “What’s up? What’s that you’re holding?”

With trembling hands, Harry passed the envelope to his husband.

“I … I” his voice was scratchy from disuse, he swallowed, “I can’t bring myself to look.” Harry’s big green eyes met Louis’ and the fear in them was evident.

“Is it from them? The adoption agency?” Louis murmured, suddenly understanding why Harry was in such a state. They have been waiting for months, all through the long, long approval process. Their case worker had emailed – telling them they should hear whether they have been selected to adopt through the post any day now. Looks like today was that day.

“Shall I?” Louis quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who was still frozen in place.

“Lou … you know that whatever the answer is, whatever they think of us … I love you so much.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears. Louis always, always hated Harry being upset.

“Love, what are you talking about? Our case worker has always been so positive! But yes, of course we’ll be fine, I love you more everyday, more than I thought was possible. Now stop making me sappy and let’s just open it.”

Harry sniffled and tugged on Louis’ sleeve, “it’s just … well we’ve come so far haven’t we. From those silly teenage boys on the X-Factor. We have been so lucky with the band, and then the hiatus, your record label, our wedding, my songwriting – I still can’t believe we really are married most of the time. How did we get so lucky? What if … what if our luck has run out?”

“Haz, let’s just stay calm and open this envelope. Then we deal with it. I know, we have been so very lucky but luck doesn’t just stop darling. And we will be bloody fantastic parents – you know that, I know that – so let’s just check that they know that too, yeah?”

As always, Louis had reassured and calmed Harry. He sat up straight – of course luck doesn’t just run out, how silly of him – and nodded. Louis knew what that meant and tore the envelope open. Harry watched, as Louis’s eyes followed the lines of writing … it was agonising. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to ask, Louis looked up. His blue, blue eyes were shining the brightest Harry had ever seen them and he was smiling, his real, beautiful crinkly eyed smile.

“They said yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure how the adoption process works in the UK, so do please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks so, so much for reading. Any kudos &/or comments will be very gratefully received :)


End file.
